


Reprieve

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-06
Updated: 1999-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg finds a way to forget Ben for a time.





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"Damn, him," Meg Thatcher muttered to her shot of Tequila

REPRIEVE

BY APHRODITETOO.

I don't own Due South or it's characters. Don't sue me, please. 

NO SPOILERS, RATED NC-17

Contains graphic F/F sex. Meg/F

@@@@@@@@

 

"Damn, him," Meg Thatcher muttered to her shot of Tequila. A picture of Constable Fraser, looking angelic and ignorant, stuck in her mind. He could be so dense. At least, he pretended to be dense. Sometimes she was sure he was playing her, and everyone else, for the fool. Surely, he had had women and relationships before. He was in his thirties, after all. How could he miss all of her signals? It was too much. She couldn't handle the waiting any longer. She was a grown woman with needs and it was time she stopped suppressing them.

She glanced around the nightclub, jammed with young people, and fingered her shot glass. She was here to remedy her...problem. She was so horny she could hardly stand it. There were so many people here, she should be able to find one who was acceptable. 

A loud voice nearby caught her slightly blurred attention. A tall man was arguing with a young woman. He looked like he'd stepped straight out of a magazine and had the stance that showed he knew it. The woman was pretty, not beautiful, but pretty. Her hair was absolutely captivating, though. It curled about her shoulders and down her back to her waist where it escaped the clasp at the nape of her neck. Meg stared at her hair and, for a moment, wished she had a single feature that undeniably exquisite. She couldn't make out the words of the argument, but could tell it was escalating. The man changed his stance slightly. The RCMP training in her past clued her immediately that the man was about to hit the young woman. Without a thought, Meg jumped up, leapt over to them and stopped his hand as it descended. She shoved him back easily.

The look on his face told her he didn't expect such a slight woman to have such strength. He snarled at her and stepped closer, staring down into her face. "Get lost, Bitch, this is our fight."

Meg met his eyes unwaveringly. A thrill passed through her, increasing her already present arousal. "And the odds are even now."

His eyebrows raised. "You think you can take me?"

"Without raising a sweat."

He snorted and glanced around, for the first time noticing that they were drawing a crowd. "Ya, well. If you want her, you can have her." He spat in the red head's direction, whirled and forced his way through the crowd.

Meg sighed. What a shame. A good fight would've taken care of some of her excess energy. She turned to the woman. "Meg Thatcher, are you all right?"

The woman nodded, tears on her pale cheeks. "Thanks. And good riddance to that scum."

The two woman walked back to the bar and Meg's drink. 

"I'm Jessica, Jessi Max."

They shook hands and took seats on barstools. Meg motioned the waiter over. Jessi ordered Long Island Ice Teas for them both.

Over the drinks they discussed men and their relationship problems.

An hour later they stumbled up the stairs to Meg's apartment, arms wrapped around each other to keep them standing up. Meg fumbled with the keys. They both fell against the wall, laughing hysterically when she missed the keyhole.

"I missed the hole," Meg blurted.

Jessi wiped tears from her light brown eyes. "Isn't that what he's supposed to say?"

Meg looked at her with wide dark eyes. After a pause they fell together, laughter leaving them brethless. "Shh, shh, the nieghbors!" Meg said in what she thought was a whisper with a finger over her lips. "Prudes," she explained.

Jessi took the keys from her hand and quickly unlocked and pushed open the door. "There you go," she said, "safe and sound."

Meg stared into her empty apartment as if she'd never seen it before then whirled unsteadily on the slightly taller woman. "Come in," she ordered.

"What?"

"Come in. You're too drunk to drive home or walk home alone so come in. And I don't want to be alone."

Meg stepped aside to let the other woman go in ahead of her. Her eyes fell on the exaggerated sway of Jessi's hips as she passed. Meg was surprised by the flush of tingling heat that passed through her body as she actively stared at Jessi's form through the tight dress. It wasn't short enough to be immodest, but it was definitely form fitting. She shifted uncomfortably in her own sensible business pullover shirt and wool skirt, aware of how frumpy it made her seem. She'd gone to the club on the spur of the moment directly after work, after watching Fraser pretend he didn't notice her...again.

Closing the door, she was amazed by how much better she felt. The day's stress was gone, but the frustrated arousal stirred up by the man had been whipped into a frenzy by the alcohol and the sight of this woman.

Jessi reclined against the edge of the kitchen counter, arms outstretched to her sides, hands flat against the countertop.

Meg dropped her bag on the table by the door and stood facing the red head. "Damn, it didn't work."

"What didn't?" Jessi asked softly, staring at Meg with half-closed eyes.

"I went there to drown the feelings. But, I'm still horny."

Jessi's eyebrows arched. An amused look crossed her face. "Me, too. Fighting with the bastard always does that to me."

Their eyes met across the semi-dark room.

Suddenly, they were kissing. Meg didn't even remember closing the distance between them. She devoured Jessi's lips, relishing the sweet taste left by the alcohol. Jessi answered in kind, returning the kiss with hungry abandon. Jessi's hands roamed over Meg's body. Meg gasped as she gripped her buttocks tightly, pulling her into a close embrace. She could feel Jessi's knee rubbing against her through the thick wool fabric and spread her legs apart as far as she could.

Meg pulled back enough to breathe and gently nipped at Jessi's full lower lip. She gazed up at the other woman's face, softly half-lit by the light coming through the window from the street light. Her eyes were closed. Her knee moved suggestively against Meg's middle. Her fingers tugged the wool skirt up until it was bunched at Meg's middle, allowing her knee full access. Meg brought a hand up to brush Jessi's small breast, caressing it softly. She was rewarded with a small moan. Wathcing the expression of desire cross Jessi's face, Meg was glad she had left the lights off. The curtains were open to the street. It crossed her mind that she was being intimate with another woman, but she didn't care. Desire was desire. Passion was passion.

As Jessi moaned again, Meg tightened her legs around Jessi's thigh, surprised to feel a slickness there that allowed her to slide easily. Shuddering sensations coursed through her and she kissed Jessi again, thrusting her tongue into the red head's mouth in time with their movements. She slipped a hand up under Jessi's dress, pushing it up and was amazed to find the woman only wore hose, no panties. Her heat was intense. Meg slid her fingers easily along the woman's slickness, enjoying the small sounds her partner made.

She could feel Jessi's heart race in time with her own. Their movements became frantic, Jessi digging short fingernails into Meg's back and twining her fingers in her short hair. Their mouths parted, both panting. Meg squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face in the sweet smelling hair at Jessi's shoulder. The sound of Jessi's ragged breaths near her ear and the feel of her lips brushing her neck made thinking impossible. Jessi gasped slightly in her ear, her body spasming and tightening around her fingers. The sound pushed Meg over the edge. She climaxed, clinging to Jessi to keep from falling.

After a moment, the fog cleared from her brain and Meg used her free hand to stroke the long red hair.

She laughed softly as Jessi pulled back and peered into her eyes. Wordlessly, they kissed each other softly.

A few minutes later Meg trailed her tongue along Jessi's cheek as the woman nibbled her way down Meg's neck. Jessi moved her leg and Meg was shocked by a sharp wave of arousal that pierced her body. She shivered.

Jessi pulled back, breathing heavily. 

Meg licked her suddenly dry lips. "I've never really..."

A tiny smile played at the edges of Jessi's lips. "It's ok."

"But I..." Staring into the golden eyes Meg raised a hand and gently trailed her finger along Jessi's breasts, letting them rest on the hard nipples she felt through the dress.

The red head nodded, taking Meg's face in both hands and kissing her deeply. Sucking on her lips, Meg allowed herself to be turned, her hips pressed to the edge of the counter behind her. Jessi ran her hands down the length of her body, untucking her shirt. She leaned back and tugged the shirt over Meg's dark head and paused to admire the bra and breasts revealed. Meg shivered as she traced the outline of the bra and nipples. Jessi leaned closer and licked her neck. Their breasts brushed together, making them both draw a deep breath. Jessi undid the bra and let it drop to the sensible kitchen rug. She slowly licked and nibbled a path down Meg's body.

Meg gasped as the red head gently suckled first one breast and then the other. She stroked the woman's hair, undoing the clasp and feeling it's silken softness tickle the bare skin of her stomach and thighs below her hiked up skirt. A soft moan escaped her lips. She heard Jessi chuckle, felt her step out of her high heels. Jessi's hands slid behind her, unzipped her skirt and pulled it down along with her panties and hose as she nibbled her nipples. Meg wiggled her hips and stepped out of the clothing and kicked off her shoes. Jessi let her fingers drag along her out thighs and come to rest on Meg's hips. Meg felt burning heat fill her body, felt her own wetness, her own readiness.

Jessi pulled away from her breasts and gently pushed her backward. Meg arched her back, raising her hips and opening herself to the woman. Her red curls tickled Meg's legs, enhancing the sensations of desire. The anticipation was agony. Jessi made her quiver as she gently blew on her, ruffling the downy curls between her legs. She ran one finger very softly over the lips of Meg's sex. Meg's body jerked. She fought down the urge to grab the woman's head and push her face deeper. Sensing the depth of her desire, Jessi smiled and licked Meg's lips slowly, like an ice cream cone, slipping two fingers inside to part them.

Meg held her breath.

Jessi licked her, taking her clitoris between her lips and gently rolling it. Shock waves went through Meg's body. She moaned out loud, burying her fingers in the red hair and holding the counter with the other hand. Through slitted eyes she noticed the faint reflection of their profile in the silver refrigerator beside them, across the room.

She rocked her pelvis forward, spreading her legs until she could see Jessi's tongue moving. She watched Jessi's profile lick and suck her closer to oblivion. Jessi slid tow fingers inside her, watching Meg's face while she curled them and pulled them partway out with agonizing slowness. Meg gasped as the tips of Jessi's fingers found her most sensitive spot. Biting her lower lip, Meg groaned and Jessi pushed her fingers in again and again. She leaned forward and Meg watched her reflection as she ran her lips over Meg's vagina in time to the increasing tempo of Meg's thrusts against her fingers.

A muted scream escaped Meg's lips a few minutes later as a violent orgasm rocked her.

Jessi withdrew her fingers as Meg's orgasm subsided and licked up the last of her precious fluids, making Meg tremble with remaining desire.

Shakily, Meg pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply, tasting the not unpleasant flavor of herself. As the kiss intensified and her fingers stroked the curve of the other woman through her soaking panty hose, Meg thought, Ben who?

@@@@@@@THE END@@@@@@@


End file.
